The Night of the Blue Moon and 1,000 Stars
by Ichigo No Kuro Neko
Summary: A made-up legend that takes place in Lunar and the fesival held every 1,000 years. The Dragon Master tries to foil the festival ever time will he fail? Will he succeed? read too find out!


**Strawberry Black Cat: Hi I'm Strawberry Black Cat, Some of you may know me as Ichigomewmew_27 from neopets.**

**Firehart: How would they know you from neopets when you don't have the same username...?**

******Strawberry Black Cat: Shut-up Firehart. Oh don't mind her she's my Nintetales (at level 100 i might add)**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Anyways this is a story i came-up with in the 5th grade so don't expect much, i edited out the dumbest parts of it though.**

**Firehart: If you set your exectations low you might like it!**

**Strawberry Black Cat: True, Now Firehart do the disclaimer.**

**Firehart: Strawberry Black Cat does not own Lunar Dragon song or Pokemon.**

**Both of us: Enjoy!**

Long, long ago in a land very far away and parallel to ours there is a world by the name of Lunar. Lunar had thick**, **lush, green forests, rocky canyons, dry deserts, vast, flat valleys, big cities, and magnificent castles. At the center of all of this was the Goddess Atheana who had brought life to this planet many centuries ago. Her servant was the Dragon Master who commanded the Red, White, and Black. And Blue dragons. In the world of Lunar there was a place on the continent of Ghulian there was a place called the valley of Mist.

The valley of Mist had the thickest mist in all of Lunar. On one night however every one-thousand years the mist would lift unleashing the valleys true beauty. That night was called the night of the Blue Moon and one-thousand stars.

The Elders said that the Night of the Blue Moon and one-thousand stars was a festival. Celebrating the rise of a new guardian. But not just any pokemon in the valley would do. It must be a Ninetales because it was the only pokemon that lived for one-thousand years in the valley. When the Ninetales was born the festival was held. On the night of the festival the stars would shine in many colors and the moon would turn blue. There was much food and fun. Pokemon and a select group of humans attended the festival.

Over the years less and less humans attended the festival. Some didn't even believe in the festival. Each festival the Dragon Master got more and more angry. Finally it was time for the festival. He did not like the festival at all. He had heard that a sacred Vulpix was about to have a baby Ninetales. One week later the baby Ninetales was born. He tried to kidnap the baby Ninetales but failed so the festival was on.

The Night of the Blue Moon and one-thousand stars had came the blue moon, orange, purple, pink , and green stars shining bright. They all had fun. The old guardian died when the festival was over. That is was always happened.

The next festival the Dragon Master came flying in on the white dragon. With the Red, Blue, and Black dragons behind. The old guardian perfected the festival because her duty was not over just yet. It was not over until the festival was over. So the festival was protected for now. But the Dragon Master didn't give up he kept trying each time he failed.

The next guardian was very nice and caring. Her name was Altamar.**(AN/ Yes the name is from Pokemon heros)** She would make sure that everyone in the valley Mist was safe and happy. She had a great castle built in her honor. She also had a shrine built in her honor. She would never attack something unless her home or someone was in danger.

Most of the time the sacred Vulpix would give birth to a girl Ninetales. Sometimes on rare occasions however she gives birth to a boy but they were in a war and they hadn't been in a war for 10,000,000 years. They had only had one boy garden before and his name was Balbo.**(AN/ Random name I made up, it sounded cool then *laughs*)**

Balbo was not known for caring and compassion as he did not believe in these things but these were hard times and they did not need much caring and compassion. They needed someone with a strong body. They also needed someone with strong leadership. He was only built a small stacue on the outskirts of the valley.

The latest guardians name was Lilly. She is a sunny character that hates complications. Although she is a bit of a coward she would give her life to protect her home and the people she loved.

It was the 100th year that she had been the guardian and she was relaxing in the misty grass. But she couldn't relax .She had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. Just then the Dragon Master swoops down riding the red dragon with the white, black, and blue dragons forming a triangle around him. Lilly gasped, rushing she warned everybody in the valley of Mist in seconds. She rushed into her burrow and hid. Although she had many mystical powers she could not hide her sent. The dragons tried to get her but it seemed impossible. She had to make a dissicon it was ether fight of flight. She chose fight so she cassily made her way out of the burrow.

When she came out of the burrow she shot a flamethrower. But she didn't aim for anybody. It was to make a distraction to launch her real attack. The attack was a move that combined the moves Ember, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Fire Blitz, Lava Plume, Overheat, and Blast Burn to make a move called Inferno.**(An/ Its a move that is awsome but made-up before anyone asks)**The Dragon Master fought back but it was not enough. He had been defeated.

Some time later Athena dispersed. The world was falling into the hands of the evil Vile Tribe. They did not believe in Athena. Only in a person that many consisted a demon called Ingitus. Not many knew this but he was the Dragon Master. He was so powerful he had defeated all four of the dragons many years ago.

One day Ingitus kidnapped a skitty from the valley of Mist. Lilly once again had to make a discussion take a chance and rescue the small pokemon or stay and keep everyone safe. The next day she went off to get the skitty. She knew there was a lot of danger involved but she went anyway.

After three days of hiking she got to the castle and after a tough fight she returned the skitty home, the Night of the Blue Moon and one –thousand stars was almost here. Everybody was sad because they did not want Lilly to die.

The Night of the Blue Moon and one-thousand stars had come. At the end of the festival Lilly turned into a blue dust but right before she went left she licked the one she loved he most on the cheek and said "I will never forget you. I never told you this but I love you" those were the last words she ever said. The blue light was her sprit it was flying towards the burrow where the baby Ninetales was about ot be born. Some believed that the next guardian was the reincarnation of the last guardian.

One thing that was bothersome was living next to the Black dragon cave. Often the land would shake violently when the Black Dragon merely walked around. But no one tried to go inside and talk to the Dragon because there were monsters, it was pitch dark, and the dragon was evil.

The Black dragon terrorized the valley for a long time. Shaking the ground, making pokemon feel the presence of evil, and sometimes even making huge fissures in the ground.

The planet was sorrowly missing goddess Atheana. Atheana magic witch healed the wounded was giving out. The water was not pure and food was scarce.

Finally Atheana came back and used magical powers to give moisture and purity to the planet as she had many years ago. Crops became bountiful again and the water turned pure. The valley of Mist became peaceful again with no more shaking because the dragons were at rest. Everybody was happy. But they always hand the Night of the Blue Moon and one-thousand stars festival every one-thousand years. And thy all lived happily ever after for now.

**Strawberry Black Cat: So did you enjoy it?**

**Firehart: Probly not.**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Let them speak for themselves Firehart.**

**Firehart: I'm only telling the truth....**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Still we might have some people who think differant.**

**Firehart: Fine I'll be quiet**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Good**

**Strawberry Black Cat: Now won't you reveiw? Pretty please? *kitty-cat eyes* I might make a sequel if you review enough.**


End file.
